What you make of it
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Vegeta's on vegetsei as a young boy :::Lots of Vegeta Brooding::: hope ya like and please review
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Hey its me again!! Gohanzgirl hey well this is my second fic i am  
working on aside from The end and the beginning and well this is for  
all you readers out there What ever fic gets the most "we wants more" of  
i will work on, k if both get some good reviews i will try to work on both   
(and more fics) well tell me if you like, dislike, and even pointers on   
how its "done" and if i got any spelling errors Hope you like and i have a  
couple more fics id like to see if people like hehe   
well Any hew i should stop blabbering on and on like this   
enjoy....  
  
~~~~WHAT YOU MAKE OF IT~~~~   
PROLOUGE  
  
A lone siloheett stands in the corner of a luxurys room.  
the darkness of the shadows played against his features. Broad   
shoulders heald a head with hair like black fire. His eyes shined   
through the darkness like a preditor coal black which held the world at  
ransome, they held secrets for witch no one could pry from him. His   
stance, one of royalty never to bow down to any one, arms crossed in  
an annoyed manner which would scare most away. A strong chest   
sheilded by heavy armer though the weght to him was nothing. A blue cape  
surrounded his back and filed to the floor. Spandex pants served as for  
better combat movement, his tail gripped around his waist.  
His posture never wavering as he observed the room around him.  
  
His proud nature would not allow him to converse, he felt no need   
why talk when his heart yearend only to fight. Yes he has a heart.   
his strong pride within him will not allow him to see and understand it.  
He sees his feelings of contriversy in himself as an emotion an emotion   
he has been bred to feel is a weekness, and for him there are no   
weekneses. His paitents is running thin, a problem his mentors had tried  
to pay special attention to but he never developed much of it. The movement  
of the people around him was boring to him, his father had planned this  
to celebrate but to the young sayijen this was worse than that of his  
trainers constent ramblings. he never shows how he feels   
to any one except anger and that is one of the only emotion he allowes  
himself. He could never show any kind of weakness, never he has his pride   
and his pride would never let him show any thing any way. His face darkend  
as a smirk grew to his lips. He was after all The Prince of Vejettasei.  
  
His name as well sparked fear into the heart around him. Vejeta stood brooding  
on how he would get his father back for making him stand around here with these  
"people" why he should just blow the whole place up to get back at his arrogent  
son of a bich father for even implying that the prince should converse with   
these things that were of wich to him, not even worth the air that they breath.   
The young prince sighed innwordly his stance never wavoring he could not kill these  
"people" though the thought of it brought the smirk back to his face Freeza would  
never allow it and the prince new better than to go against Freezas wishes but if   
it only been his fathers wishes these "people" would have been dead since the beginnig.  
Yet it had been Freezas wishes and he of all people knew that he wasnot strong enough to   
defeat the almighty Freeza and his henchmen. So in the end the young saijen prince kept  
in his corner away from the mingling crowd waiting for the stupid function to be done  
and over with.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~ :::pweeeeeeeeze::: **sniff** 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
Hello again minna well i got some good reveiws. Thank all of you that  
posted reviews thanks so much ::bows head:: I decided to work on this story  
i have nothing else to do... OMG did any ones else watch todays episode of   
Dragonball Z :::sweat drop::: you now mr. Satan well the english dubbers took  
it in there own hands and named him hurc or something like that can you say  
STUPID!!!! why cant they just keep the old name i just think it is so stupid   
to change his name. oh well Satan is stupid any way... well on to the story ~_@  
  
  
WHAT YOU MAKE OF IT  
chapter 2  
  
Vegeta stood stock still as the people around him mingled, his earlier thoughts   
of killing every one in the room lost momentarily as a figure enterd the immence dinning  
hall. Every one around him hushed as the lone figure took a stance and the head of the   
room, the whole room seemed to bow at the same time as the man in the front took his seat in   
a huge chair that was fit for one and one only The king of Vegetasei. The prince of   
Vegetasei was almost the exact replica of his father except that his father was much  
taller than the young prince and he also had a beard and mustache though between both  
the king and his son there was an even bigger difference. King Vegeta flicked his hand and  
the room resumed there standing position and continued the 'festivites' only quieter this time  
around. The King's eyes darted across the room 'Where is he? I told him he'd better be here  
the brat damnit' the kings thoughts were cut short as he saw the shadowy likeness of himself  
in the far corner of the room. 'Ahhh there's the brat. he should have come up here when i   
entered. he is trying my patients' Cold black eyes met Cold black eyes with a dark glare   
comming from both sides of the dinning room. If looks could kill every one of the delegates in  
the room would have been dead from the aftermath of the cold glare that father and son held   
each other with. King Vegeta's nerves were getting worse 'The brat had better get up here  
right now i dont have time for this'. Vegeta on the other hand was now having a great time  
he new that he had gottin under his fathers skin and was delighted in the fact he could get   
away with it without getting the shit beat out of him. His father couldnt no. wouldnt get up  
to come and get him it would be a big embaressment to have to get up from his thrown and go   
get his son. It wasnt that he couldn't because he could and if that happend young Vegeta would  
no doubt be spending time in the rejuvination tank. Vegeta didnt think about that, his smirk  
grew as he pushed himself off the wall when his fathers power level went up to the guards   
with scouters this was unnusual event they wondered why the kings power  
level was rising when all that was happening was a small event but didnt dare ask their king  
such a stupid question in fear of there lifes so they shruged it off. Vegeta walked toward the   
thrown his stride never wavering as the people around him moved out of his way and bowed.   
Vegeta scowled at them 'pathetic' as he got closer to the thrown he could see the anger in his  
fathers eyes Vegeta smirked at his father and sat down in the chair beside him.   
  
"So Brat finally decided to join me" the king's voice was low and dignified it had a tone of   
calmness that would have chilled any one else except the prince who only shrugged at the   
comment. "so having a good time child?" King Vegeta emphasized on the word child. Vegeta   
cringed inwordly at the name, he was not a child. Vegeta glared through the corner of his eye  
at his father who was watching him with dark cold eyes. "That is how you were behaving. If   
you dislike being cald a child i suggest you dont act like one or you will be seeing many more  
of these Party's I will make sure of it."   
  
Vegeta Glared at his father "And who will make me?"  
  
"I Got you to come to this one with the threat of Freeza behind me do you think i do not know  
how to make my Child come to these little gettogethers?" King Vegeta smirked at his son who was   
glaring daggers at him. 'what fun... i do so enjoy getting under your skin brat.' His son was  
absolutely fuming and was showing it by digging his hands in the silky red arm rests of the   
thrown he was sitting on. King Vegeta new that boys paitents was running thin and he was  
not about to have him throw a hissy fit in the middle of the 'party'. "Brat do not ruin that  
chair or you will be finding yourself sitting on the floor."   
Vegeta new it was not a light statment his father had made him do it three years earlyer when   
he was eight years old and was mad about something he couldnt remember now but no, his father  
could not make him do it again even if he did break the damn chair. Yet Vegeta calmed down  
the statement was made as a ending to what they were discussing before. Though he was still   
disgusted with what his father had said he did not really want to make a sceen in front of  
all these people if he had wanted to make a sceen he would have allready killed them all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*@_~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 'Party' for all of Freeza's favorite people ended without seeing freeza though most new he  
was not about to be there they enjoyed the fact that with all the evil things that they done   
they were being favorde by lord Freeza. And with this favoring came the promises of more evil  
to be brought down apon many innocent planets and such.   
  
Prince Vegeta wasted no time fleeing at the end. He was tired and agitated, from having to sit  
there with his son-of-a-Bitch father for over 3 hours. He didnt have to stay there the whole   
time just make a entrence and then leave but no his father had to have him stay there as  
punnishment for not comming up when he arrived. The thought never occurd to Vegeta that his   
father was trying to teach him some patients. And it worked though on the other hand after they  
had a very pissed of prince. and any one that got in his way ended up in HEFL on his way to his  
personal training room.   
  
As the young prince trained he went all out on an imaginary foe punchin, blocking, swearving,  
high kick, then low kick, punch, sweep, and so on. Vegeta went on like this for hours when   
finaly falling to the ground in exhaustion sweat covering his body. He had long since shed his  
cloak and top armer. The room in wich he trained now contained many more gashes on the walls  
and indentations than before. Vegeta lifted himself up of the floor and went into the washroom  
took a shower and went through onother door that led to his own private chambers.   
  
The room made to the likeness of Vegeta was a dark royal blue on the walls there were tapestrys  
wich condemd the room to a scary nature. Except one picture that hung almost hidden from view.   
The only way you could really see it was if you were looking for it and no one was aloud in   
Vegetas room except him and only one maid whoom the picture came from. The picture itself   
was of a Beautiful woman no doubt Saijen with the tail and the dark hair but different.  
The womans eyes did not hold a cold stare instead it was a gentle almost mystifying look that  
left you with a warm feeling. The woman held a small likeness to Vegeta when he is alone  
his eyes would soften with out knowing it. Most saijens eyes always held there cold   
stair and never dismissed it with a warm notion. Yet this woman did as did the prince of   
Saijens. The likeness between the womans eyes and Vegeta was no coincidence for she was his   
mother. It was the only thing she could give him as a hereditary trait. The maid that had   
givin Vegeta the picture was infact his nanny from when he was a baby and was also a good   
friend of the Queen who had died only hours after the prince had been born.   
  
Vegeta took a look at the picture and sighed, then went and got into the huge bed pulled the   
Dark red covers over himself and fell asleep. Tomarrow would be another day of Training and   
kicking his teachers asses.   
  
unkown to the sleeping boy a figure smiled as she raised her hands and brushed bangs away from  
his face then she disapeerd with a sigh a single tear fell on to Vegetas face as he sleept even  
more peacfully than before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what ya think huh what about the mysterious figure? who do you   
think it is gonna be? could be simple or could be some one your not even going to think of  
so tell me what ya think. hopefully i will have the next chapter out in a little bit i will  
try to have it in two weeks (maybe if i give my self a deadline it will help me put my ass  
in gear and get it done) well hope ya liked it @_~ 


End file.
